


Cuddles

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: J.A.M. Packed Stories! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alloy and Michaela are the parents, Cuddles, Jay is a bapy, Nah they aren’t, Night troubles, Sleepy Cuddles, WHO KNOWS???¿, not really but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: Sometimes, past events catch up to people.Luckily, Jay has two people by his side to help deal with them.
Series: J.A.M. Packed Stories! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370299
Kudos: 2





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> JAM pack STORY
> 
> sleepy cuddle time! òwó

Jay was having a hard time falling asleep.

He had a nightmare about getting kicked out of heaven again. And the fact he was also stressed out about the constant battles he and his group have to fight wasn’t helping. 

He was momentarily shocked when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle, but a quick glance back revealed that it was just Alloy.

“Why are you still awake? It’s one in the morning...” Alloy asked as she brought the smaller boy into a cuddle.

“How could you tell?” Jay asked with a small smile. Alloy merely flicked an ear at him.

“Your breathing patterns change, plus you were stewing pretty loud.” The brunette answered him. Jay laughed softly, reaching up to scratch at the grey wolf ears on Alloy’s head, making her let out a surprised purr.

“Nnnn... I came here to help you sleep, but if you, Rnnn, keep that up, _I’ll_ end up falling asleep...” Alloy said, ‘trying’ to bat his hands away.

“You need to sleep too Alloy, stop being so anxious.” Jay said once he had pulled his hands away, much to Alloy’s dismay.

“Says the person who actually has anxiety...” Alloy said, making Jay giggle.

“You got me there...” He said, rubbing Alloy’s shoulders.

The two of them flinched when _another_ pair of hands wrapped around both of them, clawed hands squeezing the two group mates. They immediately relaxed when they realized is was just Michaela due to the burst of comfortable warmth.

“Why are you two so loudd...?” Michaela drawled sleepily, her voice carrying slight annoyance.

Alloy whined and blushed when she felt Michaela pressing up to her from behind, meanwhile, Jay tried not to get his face clawed off.

“Jay wasn’t sleeping, so I came to _try_ and help him.” Alloy responded, her voice rumbling as she tried to resist purring at the warmth radiating from the taller girl.

Jay tapped her nose lightly, making her let out a disgruntled purr.

“Alloy hasn’t been sleeping either though.” Jay said, trying to pet Alloy again.

“Mnnn... I... don’t care... go to sleep you... two....” Michaela finished, before she fell silent, asleep in seconds.

Alloy and Jay smirked at how quickly she fell under.

Soon though, after minutes of comfortable silence, Jay heard a rumbling purr, and looked up to find Alloy asleep, her purrs replacing snores.

Jay smiled softly, finally feeling calm enough to close his eyes and sleep again.

And this time, he had no nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Aawwwwwwwwwwww.
> 
> Anyways, if your here, why don’t you go drop a kudo, and leave a comment while you’re at it too! I’d love to hear what you think and any suggestions for my next story!
> 
> Anyways, this is Alloy, signing off!


End file.
